


Halloween Leaf

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [24]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Halloween, Poetry, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A short haiku about a leaf.





	Halloween Leaf

Night allhallows eve  
A green, exciting leaf stalks  
whilst watching the wind


End file.
